Shinji Ogawa (Ruby Dimension)
Shinji Ogawa is a character appears in Cross Fight B-Daman EC, he served as an assistant to Rin and a fellow member of Sky Feder. Etymology :Shinji (慎次) - His surname means "True ruler". :Ogawa (緒川) - His name means small river. Official Bio Shinji Ogawa, is the pop singer － Lynné Utau's manager. His identity is an agent of the government of Chrome City, under Commander Genjuro Kazanari. His family, the Ogawa Family has served Kazenari clan for generations, currently the lead is the Toryo brother, Soji . He is the between the two brothers. Appearance Shinji has short brown hair and eyes. He is always seen wearing a black suit with a black tie and white collared shirt. Personality He is a very calm and quiet person. He lost his parents when he was young. His father worked for Genjuro Agency. He is very trustful and believes in Lynné and his comrades. He sometimes acts like a older brother to Lynné. Biography Cross Fight B-Daman EC EC017 : The WBMA is under attacked?! :Shinji appeared with Aoi and Sakuya with him to rescue Riki them out from the WBMA Building. He knocked down the two men who are trying to kidnap them. They helped Riki them to escape but they need to go to the gathering place which unfortunately, got caught ambushed by an army of Core System Weapons. When they taught they were going to be eliminated, an unexpected guest arrived and rescue them with a similar weapon like the one Millay Shirley use. It's was Lynné with her Armed Gear, Ame no Habakiri. After she and the rest of them are out of the building, Lynné declared them all will accompany her back to their base with Riki their hands are handcuffed. Shinji saying to Riki them that they will put them into custody with all of them being confused. EC018 : Sky Feder, The Boss of Western EC021 : A Surprise Attack from Silent Phantom EC025 : Last Chance! Ixion made his Last Strike! EC026 : Final Battle! Create our Future! Symphogear Series Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era Abilities & Attacks Although not a relic user, Shinji's ninja training makes him capable of various superhuman feats including illusory movements and running on water. He is also seen to be a very proficient fighter and has very accurate aiming with his gun. Attacks * Shadow Weave :Shinji curves the trajectory of a bullet so that it pierces his target's shadow, which disables all of their movements. With great effort it is possible to still make small movements while bound. Trivia * Shinji is a character from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. * Shinji's height is 180cm. * Shinji is the one who taught Rinne the Shadow Weave technique. * He often calls Rinne by her full name or her alternate name (Rin Shirotama) . * Rinne seems to know Shinji very well. She knows what is happening when he takes off his glasses, she seems to feel when he is close and she knows what action he is going to do. * After Raine's death, Shinji become one of the closest person to Rin, and the person she almost trust in. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Ruby Dimension